Finding Bella
by Varonica
Summary: When English Girl, Bella catches a glimpse of bad boy Edward in her new American High School, she can't get him out of her head. He talks to her with his thoughts. Bella is so confused and needs to find out what is going on...Full Summary inside!


Finding Bella

I do not own any of the characters or quotes from this story. All go to their rightful owners

Summary

When English Girl, Bella catches a glimpse of bad boy Edward in her new American High School, she can't get him out of her head. He talks to her with his thoughts. Bella is so confused and needs to find out what is going on. He is the boy she will love forever. Can she work out Edward before she loses her heart? R&R!

Prologue

The car with the evil people drew away, leaving the little girl in a place she did not recognise. Shaking with cold she sat down in the unknown area with only thin shorts and a t-shirt she cried. Wishing she could remember her name, where she came from and who loved her. That was just it. Nobody knew her. She didn't like love. Love was Evil. She didn't know love and convinced herself she never would. She didn't know or remember what it was like to be loved. Her thoughts were frantic. She was confused. Scared.

_Be quiet freak or we will come back and get you. _The whisperers said. She didn't want them to come back for her. Their eyes haunted her. Blood red, pale skin, cold and hard as stone. She was scared of the memories that started to fade away. She started to cry. She was only 4 years old. Trying to be invisible she wrapped her arms around her knees and sobbed. She could hear voices, becoming closer. A young couple walked by to their car, the woman in a headscarf holding hands with the young man looking happy together. They cuddled in the spot for brief seconds.

_What's that like? Being cuddled by someone who loves you?_ She wondered. She couldn't remember being hugged. She found it hard to watch. She could see a glimmer of rainbow colours that circled the couple. It was the colour of love. Something the little girl couldn't understand. She didn't trust that colour. It led to hurt.

The woman spotted her. She ducked down hugging her knees, once again, not wanting to be found. But it was no use. The woman said something to her husband and both of them came closer to the frightened girl. The woman crouched down and stroked the small girls long brown curly hair. The brown haired girl looked up from her crouch and looked to face a woman with dirty blonde hair and light brown eyes. They were kind and caring eyes that reminded the small girl of love. Although she did not trust this, she trusted the woman and paid her full attention.

"Are you lost sweetie?" the kind woman said.

_Keep quiet or we'll come back _The whisperers said.

The girl shook her head. Scared of the mean people who might come back for her.

"Mummy and Daddy here?" The woman frowned.

The girl didn't know if she should nod. So she didn't answer. Mummy and Daddy had gone a long time ago.

The woman looked angry. The mean people were right. She was bad. Always made everyone unhappy. Perhaps is she if she pretended she wasn't there , the woman would be happy again and go away. That normally worked.

"Poor little thing" The woman said. "Charlie? Call the squad. We need to find her parents"

"No problem" The man said. "René, get her inside the car and wrap her in the spare blankets, she needs to get warm"

The little girl was picked up by the kind woman and placed in a car. The woman cuddled her in blankets and hummed her a lullaby.

"You mustn't worry, I'm sure your parents will be looking for you" The girl started trembling violently and shaking her head. She didn't want them looking-not now-not ever.

"It's OK. Really. I know you must be frightened but you'll be back with them in a minute"

She whimpered, then clasped her hand over her mouth._ I mustn't make a sound, I mustn't make a fuss...I'm bad. Bad._

It wasn't only her making noise. Not her fault. Now there were lots of people around her. Police wearing yellow jackets like the ones that had surrounded her house that day. The whisperers talking to her. Asking her name. But that was a secret- she'd forgotten the answer a long time ago.

**Tell me what you think? Second chapter will be up today...I think. I'm very busy...lots of homework! So I would appreciate a review! Thank you! Also...check out my other story: Bella's love Story! **

**Varonica xx**


End file.
